


Sing for Me

by ElyBun



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Interspecies Romance, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyBun/pseuds/ElyBun
Summary: In their quest for Divinity, two Godwoken found love in each other. After Mahalia ascended, however, the two went their separate ways, leaving unresolved feelings and broken hearts. 10 years later, the new Divine struggles to keep Rivellon together when dark news arrives...





	1. The Night is Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the main story of Divinity: Original Sin 2, as well as Lohse's backstory and her story quest.

" _Come to me, the night is Dark_ "

" _Come to me, the night is Long”_

" _Sing for me, I’ll Sing along"_

“ _Sing for me, oh Sing for me…_ ”

 

Pulsing, beating, pounding, swaying - the rhythm that was all too familiar rang within Mahalia's head, entrancing her as if it was the first time she had heard the song in her life, even though she knew it by heart. This night, just the same as every night before, the rhythm pounded in her head until it was too much, and she jolted upright in her bed, gasping in a cold sweat.

"The middle of the night… same as always," Mahalia murmured to herself as she rose from her bed, silken sheets draping her shoulders almost like a cloak. She preferred the warmth, she always told others, but the truth was, it helped her feel… safe. She would never admit to that, of course. Lighting a candle, the Divine stepped out of her chambers and onto the balcony attached to her room.

The sight of Arx from above always helped to calm her down after waking up in the night, and normally she could return to sleep after an hour spent gazing out over the city, but tonight something was different. The silhouettes of the buildings against the night sky felt wrong, the normally cool air now stuffy and suffocating. The brightness of the moon… something was off.

"This feeling…"

It brought back visions of the past - of the Lady Vengeance, crashed into a mountainside; of a hidden cave, the black ring and voidwoken fighting in tandem; the clash of steel and hide, of magic surging in flurries of ice and lightning; and the last day Mahalia ever saw the love of her life. A stinging in her eyes brought her back to the present, and as she wiped her tears away, a strange wave of discomfort washed over her. A stifling, oppressive feeling… Mahalia felt it crawl beneath her scales, in the very source and lifeblood that ran through her. It was unmistakable.

" **The God King bids his regards, Mahalia.** "

Five familiar voices rang in unison behind the Divine, and she turned to see the faces of those companions she could never forget.

"Ifan, Fane, Sebille, Beast, Prince…"

From the Merryweather, to Fort Joy, to the Lady Vengeance. Mahalia had never really gotten the chance to bond with the other Godwoken before… her ‘Lone Wolf’ attitude pushed them all away at the time, and by the time she realized how important companionship was, they were already gone - all except for one, of course. She spent every second of her journey to Divinity trying to make up for leaving them behind, but deep down she never forgot - or forgave herself.

"My biggest regret was that I wasn't able to save you, you know. If I could go back and change anything, I would bring you back, any way I could. But… you swore yourselves to _The God King_ , of all things, for what? Why throw away your own soul…?"

Mahalia felt the source in her belly as it rose to her defense, through her chest, out through her arms and crackling through her fingertips. As the Divine readied to fight, however, she noticed something curious - for once, the empty shells of her friends had no weapons, and currently were _not_ attempting to murder her. She let the source fade and stepped forward, ever wary, as Sebille stepped forward and spoke.

" _That's not why we are here, Mahalia. We are here for protection-"_

"I’ve been through this time and again, Sebille. There is only one Swornbreaker left, I can’t very well save all of you-”

“ **_Your_ ** _protection, Mahalia. You and all of Rivellon. The God King’s final assault is coming, and it will destroy_ **_everything_ ** _. We’re here to help you._ ”

A thousand memories hit Mahalia in a flash. The succubus, Almira, begging for release from her contract - the sourcerer, Windego, asking for help even after attempting to murder her three times - The Sallow Man, Lord Kemm, Isbeil, and many more who were sworn to the God King and remained loyal, even through death. After everything, she only ended up saving Almira, who she still visited sometimes in the countryside. The others were permanent, painful stains in her memory, a reminder that no matter how hard she tried, she could not save everyone… and a warning.

“Why should I trust you? For all I know, the God King could be speaking through you now. Why should I believe you? Why shouldn’t I strike you down where you stand? And even if you’re right, what makes this worse than any previous attempt? I’ve beaten him before, and I’ll beat him again.”

“ _Why shouldn’t you?_ ” Ifan stepped forward, and Sebille retreated, letting him take her place as speaker. “ _If you bolster your defenses and prepare for the assault, and nothing happens… then the lives of the people are still safer. If you do and it happens, then we were right. If you refuse, however… by this time next month, everyone and everything you know and love will perish in agony, and that isn’t a threat, Mahalia. He will have a new Godwoken on his side._ ”

Mahalia squinted, processing what Ifan was telling her. A Godwoken? A new one? Is that even possible, now that the Seven were gone? Without them, the only Godwoken were in this room, except…

“No… it...it can’t be. He can’t have gotten to her. She would NEVER become Sworn…”

“ _Not yet, Mahalia. But Demons can be Sworn, and as you know, she’s very hospitable to their kind. He is waiting for her current ‘visitor’ to leave, and then he will strike - and the fate of this world will be sealed. You must stop him, Mahalia. You must save Lohse._ ”

  
  



	2. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years ago, shortly after her ascension, Mahalia decided to bring together the races of Rivellon against the voidwoken threat. As her friends try to help her prepare, she can't help but reminisce on times past.

" _Sway with me, we'll make them Scream_ "

" _Dance with me, we'll make them Bleed_ "

" _Sing for me, I’ll Sing along"_

“ _Sing for me, oh Sing for me…_ ”

 

The fire crackled and hissed, the dancing lights and sparks reflected in Lohse's eyes. Even as the musician sang and danced, Mahalia sat still across the fire, transfixed by Lohse's eyes; her perfect, blue eyes. Reflected, she could see the happiness and freedom she worked so hard for, and it felt like looking into Lohse's soul and seeing pure bliss. The song stopped prematurely, however, and Mahalia's gaze followed Lohse as she stepped around the fire to her, hand outstretched and reaching down.

"How about we make it a duet, Chief? Really give 'em a show!"

Lohse didn't have to say another word. Mahalia's hand was already grasped around her lover's, and with it she pulled herself up and into Lohse's arms. After Lohse handed her lute to one of the pilgrims sitting nearby, she started her song again, but this time with a dance; a dance that mesmerized and awed the bystanders. Their movements were in perfect harmony, every dip and weave correlated to the beat of the song, and to their hearts beating as one.

"Mahalia…. Oh for the love of - **Mahalia**!"

A strong voice boomed and shook Mahalia out of her memory, visions of the past fading into the sparks of a dying fire. This was not Arx, and Lucian's day was well and past. No, the Divine was back in Reaper's Coast, sat by a campfire on the beach as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Does Divinity make you this scatterbrained, or have you just been purged Mahalia?"

Yes, that voice, the one that woke her from her daydream. Looking around, Mahalia regained her composure as she recognized Malady, the half demon; Gareth, the leader of the Seekers; and Tarquin, the necromancer and her current top researcher.

"My apologies, I got a bit distracted again…"

"Well of course you did. Gareth was speaking to you and you just zoned out. Even I'm not _that_ rude _._ "

Mahalia nodded and rubbed her eyes a bit, as Gareth nodded somberly and spoke once more.

"It's no trouble at all. I was just saying that I'm not sure you can trust this Lohar. He's the one responsible for all that Deathfog underneath Arx, isn't he? Besides, he's a criminal. Do you truly want someone like that on the Council, your Eminence-"

"Mahalia, Gareth. We talked about this, I don't want any fancy titles. We're all friends here, so Mahalia is fine."

Gareth nodded, and resumed, "-Mahalia… do you truly want _him_ on the council? Someone like him doesn't represent the ideals of Luc- the principles of the Divine, I mean."

A hearty, and sarcastic laugh erupted from Malady, and once finished, she leaned forward to speak.

"Weren't you _listening_ , Gareth? The point of creating the Divine Council was to represent all the people across Rivellon, not just the prim and proper. Not that I _care_ , but I _do_ pay attention when others speak, unlike you two."

Tarquin, previously silent during the whole interaction, let out a chuckle at Malady's comment. His nose was still in a book, however - a tome on enhancing one's prowess in Necromancy, even though he had read it a multitude of times before.

"That's why you and I represent the humans, Gareth. We're polar opposites. You follow the rules like a goody two-shoes, whereas I am pleasant to be around with a decent fashion sense. We're truly the best of both worlds."

Even Mahalia couldn't hold back a small laugh herself, and despite the mockeries thrown his way, Gareth took notice and nodded to his companions, leaning back in his seat. Laughter wasn't something that came to Mahalia very often in the past month.

 

Ever since she became Divine, or rather, ever since Lohse left Mahalia on her own - it didn't take a genius to put two and two together - the lizard had proven to be a rather somber Divine, spending most of her time alone at her new home in Arx. That's why it was such a surprise when she proposed forming the Divine Council to her companions, and to go recruiting members from each race as representatives herself.

 

"Despite the little jokes, they're right Gareth. The point is to represent everyone across Rivellon, from the thieves and beggars to the rich and famous. I think it's important to let the people know that the new Divine is just a person, like them, and that our world is their world too."

"Besides…. I'm not exactly confident to rule alone. It would be nice to have you all at my side."

"So then, tell me why _I_ have to be on your silly little council?" Malady groaned and leaned back off her seat, laying back in the sand. "I'm not exactly _from here_ , you know."

"But," Mahalia interjected, "if it weren't for you, none of us would be here right now. Also, no one forced you. You accepted the position all on your own."

" _Yes_ but _still-_ "

"I don't mean to interrupt… Oh who am I kidding, I'm already tired of this conversation, but shouldn't we be going to visit this dwarf now? Its daylight and I for one would love to get back to my morning nap." Tarquin shut his book and put it away in his bag after he spoke, eager to get a move on with the day's events.

"Lohar. His name is Lohar, and if he decides to join the council you'll have to treat him as an equal, so it's best to learn his name now. But yes, you're right. Let's head into town."

Mahalia nodded to her companions, and with that, the group picked themselves up, packed their belongings, and headed back up the road and on the way to Driftwood once more.

  
  



	3. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the present, The GodKing's plan is revealed, and Mahalia must decide whether or not to trust her friends - or risk the fate of Rivellon and all it's people.

“So… let me get things straight.” Mahalia paced back and forth across the room, rubbing her temples with both hands.

“The God King is coming within the next month. None of you are Sworn anymore - in fact, he’s abandoned almost all of his subjects here in Rivellon. He’s working with Lucian’s son, Damian, in Nemesis to plot a _demon_ invasion instead… and he wants to use Lohse as a Godwoken conduit. Is that about everything?”

While the other undead Godwoken were lounging about, Fane spoke up, “And of course, he wants to kill you personally. You caused him a great deal of grief, and set his plans back by ten years… which really is _not_ that much time for an Eternal. I really don’t understand why he’s so upset about that. Maybe it’s that you are mortal, and he thinks that getting you under his hold would be a strong move. If that’s the case, then I’d have to agree-”

“But you five are Godwoken as well. I don’t understand, myself. What’s so appealing about Lohse and I that he would cut five Godwoken loose from his bonds _without killing them first_. It just… it defies logic.”

Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the balcony. “Then perhaps you’re looking at this all wrong, Divine. And maybe, just maybe, you should have confronted the _literal demon_ in your employ when the undead shells of your friends came to visit first.”

Mahalia jolted upright and turned around to see Malady, sitting on the rail just outside. “If I had feelings, I’d be hurt that you didn’t consult me. That said, you really are looking at this the wrong way. Suppose _everything_ these five have said is true. Your concerns make sense - why abandon his Godwoken? The God King is smart, and very clever. Of course he knows that the first thing that _your friends_ would do, if they were set free, was to run straight to you and tell you his plans. So why do that, unless-”

“Unless he _wants_ me to know! If I know about the attack, I prepare, and if I’m out on the battlefield myself, then there’s a better chance of him killing me. But he must know that even in death, I would never become Sworn - I would rather be purged myself. So… maybe the plan is a distraction?”  
  
Malady nodded, and the Red Prince stood up from his spot on Mahalia’s bed - she made a mental note to get those sheets washed before sleeping in them again. “Well, all this seems very clever, but very roundabout. So why would he have let us go? A surprise attack on Arx would leave tons of casualties and give him a good offensive to push off of. However, if he wanted to bolster his army, then perhaps a direct attack wouldn’t go over well. I know that if I had died to a voidwoken attack, instead of on the Lady Vengeance, I never would have even _thought_ about joining such an inferior king.”

Mahalia groaned in frustration and slumped down against the wall, holding her head in her hands. “This doesn’t make _any sense!_ What is his _game_ ? Gods above, if I’d known _this_ was what the Divine has to deal with, I would have just let myself be purged and be done with it!”  
  
Malady opened her mouth to retort, but then thought better, and did something unexpected. She leaned down on her haunches next to Mahalia and rubbed her shoulders lightly. “You’ve done good things as the Divine, Mahalia, and you’ve proven to be a worthy leader. This isn’t the kind of thing you can take care of in one night - we’ll bring it up to the council tomorrow.”

Mahalia nodded and let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes… yes, you’re right. Tomorrow we can work more on this. But… there is one issue. What am I supposed to do with all of you?”

She looked up at the undead Godwoken in her room, and all five stared right back at her.

“You can’t exactly let them _leave_ ,” Malady added. “We need them to be here for the council meeting tomorrow. And I’m _pretty_ sure the staff would lose their mind if they saw a bunch of undead _known for trying to kill you_ roaming around the halls.”

What could she do? If she left them alone here and slept somewhere else, they could probably just escape the same way they came in, especially if this was all a lie. If she had them guarded elsewhere, someone might see them and cause a panic, which was the last thing anyone wanted. She wanted to trust them - Mahalia left them to die, after all, don’t they deserve better? But the fact remained that they’d been Sworn for ten years, and had attempted to take her life multiple times.

“...All right. All right. Here’s what’s going to happen,” Mahalia stated as she stood up to address everyone in the room. “No one here leaves this room until daybreak. When that happens, Malady will call for an emergency council meeting and we’ll discuss the next plan of action. So, get comfortable. We’ve got some time to kill.”

Immediately, her undead guests began to clamor in disagreement.

“I _hardly_ believe this is necessary,” Fane retorted. “Just get me to a library and I can spend the time there!”

“You can’t keep me locked up like some kind of _servant_! This is far beneath me!” The Red Prince spoke up, stomping his foot on the ground.

Ifan seemed angriest of all, knocking his chair over as he stood up in a rush. “You can’t expect me to just sit here and wait, can you? I’ve finally gotten my first taste of freedom, and you want me to just _stay here_ for hours until you can bring up your Council, and they can decide to kill us all? This is hardly fair!”

Sebille and Beast stayed strangely quiet, just tilting their skulls to exchange some glances to each other while the other three bickered and yelled.

 

“ **ENOUGH!”**

 

Mahalia’s voice boomed, louder than she’d ever shouted before, and the three opposed quickly stopped talking, staring at the Divine in stunned silence.

“You don’t exactly have much of a leg to stand on here, and you _really_ haven’t given me any proof to believe you on this. So you can either stay here with Malady and I until morning, or I can throw you in the dungeon until the Council meeting _next week._ Have I made myself clear?”

The undead Godwoken looked at each other in silence, then back to Mahalia and Malady.

 

“...We’ll stay here.”

  
“ **Good.** ”


	4. You Hardly Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebille makes an astute observation that changes her perspective about Mahalia. Mahalia, in turn, makes a deal with her returning companions.

Mahalia sat in her favorite chair, legs crossed over each other and reading a new book. Nearby, Fane rifled through a bookshelf on the wall, looking for anything that could properly keep him entertained.

"Boring, drash, drivel. Have you no  _ real  _ literature, Mahalia? It seems it was almost a good thing that we neglected to travel together, I would have been carrying the party's intellect alone!"

 

"Have you no  _ real taste  _ , Fane? It seems almost a good thing that we neglected to travel together, you would have bored us all to  _ death  _ ," Mahalia replied in a mocking tone. Fane  _ harrumphed  _ and went back to looking through the bookshelf, eventually deciding to grab one anyway and do his best to read through it. The picking of a lute proved to be rather distracting for him though, as Beast tuned one Mahalia kept in her room, accompanying his voice.

" _You e'er hear the wild Beast jus' sails on the ocean? He's_ _docked in the bay and comin' your way!_ No, still off…" A pick, and another strum. " _Off in the yon you hear the commotion, he's docked in the bay and comin' your way!"_ Beast grumbled and tossed the lute down, clearly unsatisfied with the way his skeletal hands interacted with the instrument. "Don'tcha have anythin' _better_ to play than some crappy lute?"

"Not really. You and Lohse are the musicians. I can play but it's nothing serious; not like I have the time, anyway."

 

That was a blatant lie. Mahalia spent  _ a lot  _ of time practicing music since her ascension, but only in private. In fact, she did have a selection of nice, well tuned instruments, but she wasn't going to give  _ those _ to Beast.

"Might be something in the music hall, but that's clear across the house."

"You mean  _ mansion  _ . You lizards are  _ so  _ needlessly lavish. It makes a girl sick sometimes," Sebille remarked curtly as she took a seat next to Mahalia, leaning in close. "You, though… you're  _ different  _ . I knew from the first day we met you were, but… " Mahalia raised an eyebrow as Sebille trailed off, looking around at the rest of the room. The Red Prince was laying down in the bed, having claimed it as his own, while Ifan stood on the balcony looking out over Arx.

 

"...I always thought you said you were a  _ noblewoman  _ , Mahalia."

"I was. My father sat on the council for the house of War, my Mother the Law."

"Did they truly?" Sebille poked and caressed Mahalia's cheek with one boney finger before speaking again, "because I see something that says different."

"What does it matter whether she was noble or not? She's the Divine. She's nobility now," Ifan remarked, and Mahalia nodded, silently hoping Sebille would drop the subject.

Sebille laughed and leaned in close to Mahalia, and in a hushed voice only she could hear, whispered, “ _ I wouldn’t think it common for a noblewoman to have a Living Scar _ .”

 

Mahalia’s book hit the ground - Beast and the Red Prince looked at her for a moment curiously before going back to their own activities. As calmly and slowly as she could, she reached down and picked the book back up, rifling a bit to try to find where she’d left off. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sebille,” She responded in a low tone.

Sebille chuckled, her finger moving and scraping down Mahalia’s cheek, down to her neck, stopping right at her collarbone and giving it a couple taps - Mahalia winced with each touch. “Right there, darling. You think I, of all people, wouldn’t notice? You should cover up more when you sleep, in case of another  _ nighttime visitor _ .”

Mahalia slammed her book shut, glaring at Sebille as she placed it down on her lap. “All right, Sebille. What’s your game. What do you want?” Mahalia asked, keeping her voice quiet enough that the others wouldn’t hear, but making sure Sebille could hear the anger in her words. 

“Oh, what do I want from the most  _ powerful _ being in all of Rivellon, hmm? You know, that’s a tough question to answer - maybe if I had a bit more  _ time _ …”

“Sebille.”

“Oh all right, all right. What I want… is my body back. Now that I’m free from  _ his _ influence, I want to experience the world again. I want to  _ truly _ be free, and as long as I’m a bag of bones… I can’t be.”

“Sebille… you know I can’t do that. The only person who’s ever done something like that was Tarquin, and he disappeared years ago-”

“Then find him. Don’t I deserve a second chance?” Sebille motioned towards the other undead with a wave of her boney hand. “Don’t we  _ all _ deserve a second chance?”

Mahalia’s gaze followed, tracing over each of the undead Godwoken currently residing in her room. Beast, fumbling his skeletal hands over the lute he couldn’t quite play; Ifan, gazing out over the night he couldn’t explore; The Red Prince, lying on her bed and yearning for the pleasures of life; Fane, yearning for a distraction from the crushing loneliness of being the last of his kind. And then her gaze rested on Sebille. Free from enslavement, only to be shackled again by the GodKing.

 

 If only she’d known - if only she’d done more.

 

“...I suppose you’re right,” Mahalia remarked with a sigh, then tried to lighten her own mood with a smirk, “You, Beast and Ifan deserve that chance, at least. But I can’t exactly pick favorites here… All right. We’ll do it. After the meeting, we’ll find Tarquin” Mahalia remarked, then leaned in close and whispered for only Sebille to hear, “And you won’t say a single word to anybody. Not Malady, not anyone here - no one.”

Sebille tapped her chin for a moment, pretending to contemplate. “Hmm… you drive a  _ hard bargain _ . Tell you what - if you tell me your story sometime, I’ll tell you mine - in  _ private _ , of course. Wouldn’t want to have to discuss around the others-”

“Alright, what’re you talkin’ about over there?” Beast remarked as he stood up and hobbled over to the two. “You’ve been whisperin’ for ten minutes, and it’s drivin’ me insane.”

Mahalia looked at Sebille, who gave her a nod, then turned her focus back to Beast. “Well, I - no,  _ we  _ came to an important decision about something. I’ll tell you all about it after the council meeting, but it concerns everyone here-”

A knock on her chamber door interrupted Mahalia, and she motioned for everyone to stay quiet before stepping over, keeping one hand on the lock. “Mm… who is it?” Her voice feigned tiredness, as though the knock had woken her up from sleep.

 

“Oh don’t play games Mahalia, it’s Malady. Let me in.”

 

Mahalia opened the door, raising an eyebrow as the half demon stepped inside. “You didn’t just use the window again?”

“No, I felt like being  _ civil _ this time. Anyway, I’ve spread the message to everyone in the council that a meeting will be held in two hours. All that’s left to do is prepare and wait.”

“Thank you, Malady. Before anything else, I have a favor to ask you. I’ve been with them all night,” Mahalia remarked, gesturing at the undead in her room, “and I  _ desperately _ need to wash up. Could you keep watch until I come back?”   


“First I’m your messenger girl,  _ now _ I’m your  _ babysitter _ ?” Malady rolled her eyes sarcastically, and Mahalia chuckled a bit. “Fine, fine - I’m sure anyone would need a break after six hours with  _ them _ . But be quick about it.”

She nodded in thanks and quietly stepped out the door, closing it behind her and waiting to hear the  _ click _ of the lock before moving on. Down the hall, around the corner, the second door on the left - Mahalia’s personal washroom. She pulled a small, ornate key out from the pocket of her robe and opened the door, double checking to lock the door once more behind her. 

 

Disrobing, Mahalia moved to prepare the tub, blowing a spark of fire from her mouth to light the boiler. As she waited for the water to heat up, she picked up the same key from before and opened a cabinet on the opposite wall - basic washroom supplies. She moved all of  _ those  _ out of the way, struggling a bit with the backboard until it came off. Behind the cabinet was a small, indented hole with a locked box inside, the contents of which were almost as old as Mahalia herself. 

An old, faded locket; she thumbed it over in one hand, laying in the tub as the water rose over her body. She clasped the jewelry around her neck, and moved her hand up to her collarbone, where her neck and shoulder met. With a light touch, she traced over the intricate patterns of a scar, its bright red color highly contrasting her white scales. Her mind raced back through time - past her ten years of divinity, past her arrival at Fort Joy, all the way back to her childhood.

 

The Ancient Empire. Two fourteen year old girls. Her father, murdered. The Red Prince. And the  _ Master _ , the Prince of Shadows - likely the very same Master Sebille had been searching for. Mahalia wondered if Sebille knew - knew that she killed him on the Nameless Isle, that he wanted to murder the elves with deathfog - and that he was the one that gave Mahalia the Living Scar they both shared.


	5. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, the council finally meets. Trust isn't so easily given, however, and Mahalia must form a plan of action that everyone can agree to.

“It’ll be okay, Mahalia. I know it will-”

“You don’t know! You can’t know. This is the _Emperor_ we’re talking about. If father doesn’t win his favor, Zorl-Stissa only knows what he’ll do when he comes back. This isn’t Esteza smacking my hands with a ruler, Eriza. This is _bad_.”

A young Mahalia, aged fourteen, paced the floor of her room, biting at the tips of her claws nervously. Her tail shuffled as it dragged across the floor.

“Come on. I’ll be here when he gets back. He won’t hurt you with others around-”

“But it’ll be worse after! I’ve tried that before, and it-”

“But what if he gets his promotion?”

 

Mahalia stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. She looked over to the other lizard - Eriza was her name, her scales the color of the desert sand. She had two horns exuding in front of her scarlet fins, and she was Mahalia’s first serious girlfriend. She gave a sigh - Eriza’s presence always helped her calm down.

  
“Then… then he becomes the second in command for the entire House of War. A man like him with that much power…”

Mahalia shuddered and sat down on her bed, and Eriza sat next to her, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers together.

 

“I’m here, Mahalia.”

“Thank you, Eriza.”

 

* * *

 

Mahalia was brought out of her memories by a knocking at the washroom door. “Just a moment! I’m finishing up,” She called out. As she grabbed her clothes, the same knocks rapped at the door, faster this time, and Mahalia let out an annoyed groan. 

 

“Yes, what is it? It’s _horribly_ rude to rush a lady in the washroom, you know,” Mahalia remarked as she opened the door to see Malady, the other Godwoken in tow behind her.  
  
“Are you just about _ready_ ? The meeting starts in half an hour, Mahalia, and I don’t need to remind you that it would be _severely_ unbecoming of the Divine to be late to a meeting _she called-_ ”

“Yes, yes I know, but we have to do something about the others first. Come,” she ordered, beckoning to follow as she strode down the hall. Malady rolled her eyes in response, turning to look at the undead behind her.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Follow the lady!”

 

* * *

 

Mahalia grabbed a torch as she descended down a dark stairway, five skeletons walking close behind. “We can’t very well have a bunch of undead attending the meeting - as much as _I_ don’t care, the other council members aren’t exactly fond of living skeletons. We’ll have to disguise you.” They reached the cellar soon enough, and Mahalia moved over to one wall, feeling around it for a moment before finding a button underneath a rock; at it’s press, a small panel opened up, and the Divine pulled out a mask, adorned with four faces on each side.

“It’s a shapeshifting mask. You won’t exactly look like _yourselves_ , but you’ll look _alive_. Use it to appear as whatever race you wish, then pass it along.” She handed Beast the mask first, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the other Godwoken to use it.

Beast put on the mask, and after a moment, a substantial light flashed from his body. When he took the mask off and looked down at himself, he saw skin, and nearly yelled a loud _whoop_ of joy. 

“This works even when you remove it?” Fane inquired, receiving a nod from Mahalia as he grabbed it next. "It's actually superior to mine, then. In a way." The same flash of light, and another dwarf stood next to Beast - looking exactly the same. Fane frowned a bit and sighed before changing once more, turning into a human this time. “I always wanted to see the world from a _shorter_ perspective, but I suppose-”

“Oh do hurry up, it’s my turn!” The Red Prince wasted no time in _yanking_ the mask out of Fane’s hand. After a moment, scales and flesh covered his bones - though they were a distinctly common blue instead of his usual red. “Oh dear. There’s no way to keep my natural scales? This is simply _atrocious_.”

“None at all, _Scarlet_. You’ll just have to deal with it,” Mahalia spat out. Beast and Fane shared a quizzical look at the sudden hostility, but chose not to speak up. Better not to risk angering her, after all. “Ifan, you’re up.”

A male elf stood in Ifan’s spot soon enough. “It’s a chance to see the world from another point of view, I figure,” He remarked, and handed the mask over to Sebille. She tapped her chin pensively, as if considering the possibilities, then put on the mask. One final flash of light…

 

...And a tall, female lizard stood in her spot. Her scales were the same hue as the Prince’s, though her fins stood decidedly high above her head, giving her a taller appearance than she truly was. Mahalia raised an eyebrow as she looked up and down her companion.

“What? A different point of view, like Ifan said. Besides,” she remarked with a grin, “I’d love to see what it’s like, being a bit _closer to you_.” 

Mahalia sighed, taking the mask out of Sebille’s hands and turning around to put it back in its hiding spot. However, Sebille noticed that as the Divine turned around, her cheeks seemed a bit flushed. _This could be fun_ , she thought to herself, making sure to keep a straight face as Mahalia turned back. 

“All right, let’s get going. Don’t want to be late, after all.” Mahalia beckoned once more and headed back up the steps, and Sebille made sure to follow _close_ behind her. 

 

* * *

 

“And who exactly are _these_ chumps?”

Mahalia sighed and pinched the bridge of her snout between her eyes. The meeting had just been called to order, and of course _he_ was the first to speak. “Well, Lohar, that’s what this meeting is _about_ … sort of. If you would _let me speak_.” 

 

Mahalia and the Godwoken sat at one side of a large, round table. Seated across and around from her were the rest of the council. Representing the dwarves was the Dwarven Queen, Justinia, and a black market ringman-turned-official, Lohar. Representing the elves was Malady and an older woman, Tovah - she was Saheila’s mother. On the seat of the lizards sat a familiar face to Mahalia - her childhood friend, Eriza. Gareth sat for the humans - previously he had abdicated his seat, after he represented with Tarquin at his side for years, but Tarquin disappeared two years ago. Now, he had returned and sat alone. 

 

“I know the council is short at the moment, and I apologize for summoning you here without prior warning, but this is _incredibly_ important. We stand vulnerable to an impending attack from the Void, and we _need_ to prepare-”

“How, exactly, do you know that the Void will be coming?” Gareth spoke, “when all known correlations to the Voidwoken and their attacks turned out to be entirely false? Source itself does attract the Void, but its use does not. What could tell you that the Voidwoken want to attack?”

“The Godking’s own Sworn. Many who were previously Sworn have had their covenants broken, through no intervention of their own.  In fact, these _chumps_ ,” Mahalia replied as she looked directly at Lohar, “are a testament to that. The reason he’s abandoned his Covenants here in Rivellon is what makes this situation dire. Ifan, if you will.”

Ifan nodded and stood up to address the council. “Previously, I made the mistake of forming a covenant with the Godking. I was angry and disheveled after losing the chance to make a difference to the world - the Godking said all the words I wanted to hear, made me think he had what I needed. I served him for ten years, forced to do horrible things. I couldn’t even stop myself from doing them - to swear to the Godking means to give the full reins of your existence to him. To defy him is death. He’d been planning this attack for over a year, but just a couple nights ago, I felt something - my freedom. I knew the covenant was broken, and I had to warn everyone. The Godking is working with Damian in Nemesis. They want to take Rivellon for themselves.”

Several council members let out a small gasp, and Gareth spoke. “Damian? _Lucian’s_ son, Damian? The demon prince? If what you’re saying is true, then this could be the worst assault we’ve ever faced.”

Tovah stood up and spoke next. “But we do not trust you. We do not _know_ you. You wear the face of an elf, but an elf inside you are not. Could you not be Sworn still, speaking lies and wearing deceit?”

“I have to agree with Tovah. If you really were Sworn, why would the Godking suddenly let you go? He’s _never_ done that before, and it makes no sense to do so now, especially to team up with demons. Last I checked, the two _hated_ each other. Either you were never sworn, or you’re lying through your teeth. Or both.” Eriza folded her arms and leaned back in her seat, eyeing Ifan closely.

 

Justinia looked at Ifan for a moment, silently contemplating. Eventually, she shook her head. “No, no… I think he’s telling the truth. I know what it’s like to be manipulated by the Godking - my own personal advisor was Sworn. They’ll lie and cheat to your face, but there’s always an ulterior motive - this man has none. I can tell.”

“You couldn’t bloody tell with Isbeil, could you?” Lohar retorted at the Queen. She, in turn, sighed and shook her head.

“No, I couldn’t. She used my fear and anger to control me, but this is different. He’s not trying to control us or anything - only to warn us. Besides, Mahalia seems to trust him, and I give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“Pardon my saying this, but Mahalia can be _too_ trusting. I’ve known her since we were children, and the other kids played her like a fiddle. Even now, she trusts five strangers who come claiming to be broken from their Covenants, saying that two planes of evil beings who’ve been at each other’s throats for decades are now teaming up. I just can’t believe it.”

“I understand your concerns, Eriza. But Ifan worded it well when he spoke to me.” Mahalia stood up and moved closer to the Council members as she spoke.

“There are four roads we can go down from here. The first road, everything he says is true. We bolster our defenses, prepare for a fight, and minimize casualties. The second road, everything he says is a lie. However, we still bolster our defenses, and the citizens are better protected, especially if war or another emergency happens. Next, if he’s lying and we don’t prepare, then nothing really happens. No positive, no negative. Finally, if he’s telling the truth and we do nothing, then we are responsible for whatever loss of life happens. I believe we cannot take this chance.”

“Remember, it could also be a distraction. The Godking could be trying to attack elsewhere - maybe he thinks if we bolster our defenses here in Arx, the rest of Rivellon will be lacking.” Malady spoke out, kicking back a bit in her chair. “It’d be a good idea to evacuate some of the weaker places if we can. Driftwood, for starters. Maybe get citizens in the Empire to the capital. Anywhere that we can defend with ease.”

 

After a bit of thought, Eriza relented. “I suppose you’re right - there is no harm in being prepared. However, I believe we should try to investigate these claims before we expend any resources we cannot replenish.”

“Agreed. We see the good in this path, though we do not trust the fake elf or his friends. We would see them under watch, that we may protect from the threat _inside_ us as well.” 

“Fer once, that weirdo elf is right. We can fortify the city, but I’ll ‘ave my men watch these guys.” Lohar crossed his arms and nodded at Mahalia, who turned to her Godwoken companions.

 

“Sebille, Ifan, Beast, Fane, Prince. Are all of you okay with this plan of action?”

Gareth frowned and interrupted before any of them could respond. “Wait, did you say what I think you said? Those five are the other _Godwoken?_ I thought they died when we left the Joy.”

“Well, I do suppose you thought _wrong_ , sir,” the Prince replied with a _harumph_. “The Covenant brought us back, but now that it’s Broken, we’re just-”

“Wouldn’t you be undead then?”

 

A few murmurs spread from the council members, but Mahalia spoke up. “Yes, yes. They’re undead. They’re using temporary masks - I thought it would be too unsettling to wake you all up so early to a committee of skeletons.”  
  
“Mahalia, this changes things.” Gareth stood from his seat and marched over to the Divine. “We can’t trust _them_ especially - they would see you die and take Divinity for themselves. Then, the Godking would-”

“If they wanted to kill me, they would have done so _last night_ , when all five of them caught me unawares. Tactically speaking, the Godking would benefit much more from a dead Divine than from some fake attack that we would prepare for a month in advance. He has something up his sleeve, but I fully believe that these five,” She said with a gesture towards her companions, “are _no longer Sworn._ ”

Gareth stayed silent for a moment, glaring at each of the Godwoken, before returning back to his seat. “If you insist. I still think keeping watch on them at all times is necessary, though, and I won’t approve any plan without that.”

“Understood. Are you five okay with that?” Mahalia nodded at the Godwoken, signalling them to speak. 

“I believe it’s a far better alternative to _killing_ us, or locking us in some dungeon. I accept, on the condition that I be able to move about the city as I wish.” Fane crossed his arms. “I spent the past eight hours locked in a room with all of _them_ , and I will not be doing anything like _that_ again.”

“Aye, that’s agreeable. I wouldn’t mind a li’l sailin’ boat, though. Just in the harbor - I’d love to feel the ocean breeze again.”

“I agree… but _only_ if _Mahalia_ is my keeper.” Mahalia turned and gave Sebille a curious look. “You can bring whoever else you want, but I want _you_ there. You still owe me a _heart to heart_ , after all.”

Mahalia gazed over to Eriza, first, then Malady and Gareth. All three nodded, and Mahalia shrugged. “I suppose I don’t see why not. I’ll be heading to Driftwood myself, then, to evacuate the town. Whoever wishes may join me; anyone else, I want you to stay and fortify Arx.”  
  
“I’m coming. I’m still not _entirely_ certain about all this, but I’ll be damned if anything happens to the Divine on _my_ watch. Besides, I’ve only been out of the Empire for a year. It...might be a good thing to see more of Rivellon. Meet those I’m working to protect.” _It would be a good chance to bond with Mahalia again,_ Eriza thought to herself. 

“If we’re all settled, then let’s be about it. There’s no time to waste here. Those of you staying, I want you to also try to find anyone who’s experienced with demons. I’ll be seeing someone over in Driftwood while I’m there to ask for his help. See who you can find.” The council saluted her as she waved to dismiss them, and she let out an aggravated sigh. What a pointless gesture, she thought to herself.

 

“All right. Everyone who is with me, get your things ready and head to the harbor. The Lady Vengeance will be departing at high noon to head to Reaper’s Coast.”


	6. Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reluctant Mahalia discloses a small measure of her past to Sebille while preparations to leave for Driftwood are made.

The sun bore down on Mahalia as she sat on the rails of the Lady Vengeance, the heat warming her scales to a comfortable degree. She raised a clawed hand up to block the sun's light from her eyes, scanning the docks for a certain lizard. Sebille noticed she seemed almost relieved that he hadn't shown up yet; leaning against the rail next to her, she could hear the Divine humming a happy tune.

"So, Mahalia. Might I ask why you've been so _hostile_ to our Princely friend lately?" Sebille asked, flipping a coin in one hand. Heads, tails, tails, tails, heads.

"No, you might not. And he isn't my friend at all. It's almost noon, and if he's late he won't be joining us, which is all the better."

Sebille chuckled, catching the coin and flipping it onto the back of her scaled hand. She was starting to get used to the lizard form, and the scales did help keep her nice and comfy in the current weather. "You sound like you hate him more than I used to hate lizards. Way back when, of course."

" _Hate_ is a strong word. I prefer to think of it as an intense desire for him to drown in the ocean," Mahalia remarked. So far, no sign of him, and he had only a few minutes before they embarked without him. She turned around and hopped off the rail, back onto the deck. "If everyone else is ready, then let's prepare to set sail."

Mahalia looked over the crew gathered with her. Beast wore his signature bicorn, eager to sail once more. Eriza and Ifan stood next to him, dressed in light chainmail, as one never knew when the voidwoken or pirates might attack. Sebille merely stood to Mahalia's side, waiting for the group to embark. Off near the wheel of the ship stood Malady and Gareth, speaking in hushed whispers about who-knows-what. They didn't have nearly as much enthusiasm as Beast, but they didn't seem to want to be stuck in Arx either.

 

"Is the crew all gathered, my Captain?"

A loud voice rang from the figurehead of the ship - the Lady Vengeance herself. Made of living wood harvested from elven Ancestor Trees, the Lady Vengeance was a sentient being, forced into servitude by the living scar upon her bow. Something she had in common with Mahalia. 

"Just about, Lady. Another minute and we can-"

" _Wait!_ Wait, I say!"

Mahalia's face dropped at the familiar voice, and she peered back over the rail. Sure enough, a blue scaled lizard was running up the pier, just moments away from boarding the Lady Vengeance. Mahalia contemplated for a moment, then groaned and reluctantly signalled for someone to let him aboard.

"So bloody close, too. Hope you're ready for two weeks of condescension from _his higness_ , Sebille." Mahalia feigned mimicry of his accent, standing up tall and placing one hand on her chest. “Here’s hoping we can survi-”

"-I am here, we may _now_ depart. Just show me to my room and I can put away my belongings."

Mahalia rolled her eyes, turning to face the prince as he stepped off of the lifeboat used to board. "Make sure to be on time from now… on…"

Her eyes widened; besides the prince were two _very_ large chests, seemingly filled to the brim with an assortment of ridiculous commodities. "What...where in the world did you get all this stuff? You've only had _three hours_ in the city."

"And when you are as smart as I, my dear-"

"Mahalia. I'm _not_ your dear."

He stared at Mahalia for a moment, almost seeming confused at the interruption. However, he soon resumed his thought.

"...When you are as smart as I am, three hours is all you need. I have all the essentials right here; golden cutlery to dine with, stardust oil for my scales, silken sheets and satin clothes - a backup for what you've likely already prepared, of course."

The Prince rambled on, each item more excessive and extravagant than the last. Mahalia's brow furrowed into a glare, growing angrier and angrier until she lifted her hand and snapped. With a powerful gust of air, one of his chests suddenly launched over the rails and into the harbor. The Prince's rambling was cut off mid-speech as the chest landed in the water with a loud splash; Sebille and Eriza couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"How… how _dare_ you! I spent three hours gathering my things, and _every item_ was essential!"

"Maybe for your life in the Ivory Tower, they were. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Prince, but _we aren't in the Empire._ As far as everyone here is concerned, you're just a common traveler, heading to Reaper's Coast with the Divine Order."

Mahalia had never seen the Red Prince looking so offended in his life, and she had to admit that it was a _very_ cathartic sight to behold. Still, she continued, "You can act like a normal person, like the rest of us, and _deal_ with the lot you're given. Or, I can send you flying into the harbor after your precious things, and Tovah can watch over you for the next two weeks. _Your choice_ , _Scarlet_."

The Prince stared at Mahalia for a moment, his brow furrowed. His gaze went from her, to the pier, and back down to what remained of his luggage. After a moment of contemplation, he gave a deep sigh. "Oh… very well. I suppose it's better than sitting in a cell with that woman. She looked like she wanted to _kill_ me. I trust you at _least_ have a suitable room for me?"

Mahalia felt her fist clenching involuntarily. Choosing not to respond further, she turned back to the figurehead of the Lady Vengeance. "We're all ready, Lady. Let us set sail for Driftwood."

"As you wish, my Captain."

The planks underneath their feet shuddered, and slowly yet surely, the ship began to move through the water. Beast ran to the side of the ship, just barely peeking over the railing to watch as they departed from Arx. 

 

* * *

 

As Arx shrank in the distance behind them, Sebille moved to Mahalia's side, lightly touching at her shoulder with one hand. 

"You have a history with him, don't you-"

"I told you not to ask," Mahalia responded curtly, brushing Sebille's hand away.

"I wasn't asking. Simply observing. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you also don't need to deal with him alone. I don't need to know _what_ happened to know that you've been wronged."

Mahalia stayed quiet for a moment, turning towards her yet unable to look Sebille in the eyes. She stared silently at the ground; the tension was thick enough to cut with a blade.

Mahalia moved to the railing, gripping it with both hands so she could lean over. The ocean breeze peppered her face with seafoam and saltwater, but she didn't move to stop it. Sebille looked around; the Prince had gone down below deck with Ifan and Eriza, while Beast was clear on the other side of the boat, lost in the new song he was writing, happy to be back at sea once more. Malady and Gareth were nowhere to be seen. They were alone, and alone they stayed, watching the waves crash against the ship for almost half an hour before any words broke the silence.

 

"He doesn't remember me."

Sebille turned her head curiously to Mahalia; she was still looking out over the ocean as she spoke again.

"Four years. Four years together and he doesn't remember me. I could _almost_ forgive what he did to me but... he didn't recognize me. Not on the Merryweather, before Fort Joy, and not once these past ten years. Maybe on the outside it looks like I've been needlessly cruel, but it's a different view when you're looking in."

Sebille stayed silent, though an uncharacteristic look of concern crossed her face. She started to get an idea of what was going on; their conversation the previous night, and how it related to the Prince.

"I spent four years in the Forbidden City before I was exiled from the Empire. Four years, Sebille. I did everything I was asked, everything expected of me - but in the end, I was nothing but another piece in a dull game he grew tired of."

"Exiled?"

Sebille leaned against the railing, placing a hand on Mahalia's arm once more. She didn't move to push her away this time. "Did you and he-"

"I'd rather not talk about it now. But,"

Mahalia turned to Sebille, her expression softening with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Sebille. It… it helps to have someone understand."

Mahalia turned to look out at the sea before she spoke again, "I'll be heading below deck now, I think. I could use some time alone."

Sebille merely nodded in response as Mahalia walked away, leaving her alone. New thoughts were turning in her head - did the Prince give her that scar? Were they engaged? She made a mental note to brush up on Lizard culture and customs before broaching the subject next time. 

 

There was a story there, and Sebille was going to find it.

 


	7. Softly Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahalia seeks advice from an old friend regarding the Voidwoken threat.

Darkness was everywhere. No matter where Mahalia looked, she could not find a speck of light to guide her path; her only companion was the creeping dark, shifting and swirling in its mystery just out of sight.

Mahalia preferred it that way, truth be told. It meant she knew she had found her destination. 

"Brahmos!"

Her shout rang through the dark, swallowed up by the inky blackness that surrounded her. She waited, and waited, until it seemed as though no one would come. And then, she heard him call back.

 

_Mahalia! What are you doing here?_

 

Finally, a response. Mahalia called out again before taking a seat on the ground - or rather, what she assumed was the ground. It was hard to tell at the moment.

 

_You should not be here. Horrorsleep is no place for the living._

_Go back, while you still can!_

 

There was silence for a moment- then, Mahalia couldn't help it. She let out a snicker, then laughed, unable to hold it in. "Even in ten years, you never seem to have any new jokes, do you, Brahmos? This must be the hundredth time you've used _that_ one."

A loud guffaw echoed all around her, and, ever so slowly, a swirling light began to take shape in front of her. It formed into the familiar visage she'd grown accustomed to seeing in her Dreams, that of Brahmos the Wanderer. He bore a grin as he sat down, teeth flashing even in his spectral form.

 

_If they were that bad, you would have stopped visiting_ **_years_ ** _ago, Mahalia. It is good to see you - but is it not late for your visit tonight? Normally, you come while the moon hangs high in the sky, but the night is almost over. What kept you?_

 

Mahalia shook her head as she spoke, "I had a bit of trouble getting here. It seems as though Horrorsleep is growing further away every time I come here."

 

_The realm of Dreams has felt quite strange, lately. It feels as though chaos is growing, misaligning and changing everything. But at least you found your way - what brings you today?_

 

"I have... I have some worries that I would like you to look into, if you would. I was hoping you could try to look into Nemesis. The Void is threatening to join into the plane of demons, and I want to know if there is any credibility to this threat."

The spectral figure of Brahmos nodded, a clawed finger tapping at his chin. 

 

_Nemesis, you say? I believe it may be possible, though it may take some time. I cannot guarantee I can get you what you need any time soon._

 

"All I'm asking is that you try, Brahmos. The God King has threatened a full scale invasion, and he plans to use the demons of Nemesis to help find his way into Rivellon."

 

_Now that is a surprise. I always thought that the demons hated the void and all it holds, the God King especially so._

 

"As did I, which is why I need to know if this is a real threat." Mahalia stood up from her spot, reaching eye level with Brahmos. "Can you do this for me?"

He appeared in thought for a moment, contemplating her request.

 

_First, tell me about your promise to me. Is she safe?_

 

A nod was her response, and the specter let out a sigh of relief.

 

_Good. I hated to leave her, but I had no choice. She has not Dreamed in some time, either, so you are the only one I can trust. Very well. I will look into this matter so long as you can ensure my daughter's safety, Mahalia._

 

"Thank you, Brahmos-"

 

_Ah, but first… you may want to deal with the one eavesdropping in your room._

 

Mahalia jolted upright with a start - in her fingers, she felt a surge of electricity as she prepared to defend herself. In the dark, her eyes could discern precious little in her room, save for the familiar luminescence of a spirit, seated in a nearby chair. It seemed to take no notice of her, however, and so her eyes scanned the dark once more, the shapes and outlines of her furnishings slowly becoming visible as she adjusted. A wave crashed against the side of the Lady Vengeance, just outside her room, and she let out a sigh of relief. 

"You never told me you were a Dreamer."

Immediately, she snapped to the side and threw her arm out, letting loose a bolt of lightning that crashed against the wall of her room. Underneath, a cupboard fell over, and a not-so familiar face peeked its head up.

"No need to try to _kill_ me! I was merely curious as to why your door was ajar, and I found you _Dreaming_ . No need to be so _hostile_.”

 

_Scarlet. Of course it’s him._ “What in the _seven hells_ are you doing in my room, in the dead of night?”

 

“I _believe_ I just _told_ you. I was _curious-_ ”

The Red Prince was cut off before he could finish by a pillow hitting him in the face. It didn’t _do_ much, but it definitely startled him, that much was for sure. He let out an exasperated sigh, kicking it to the side before sitting down in the nearest chair.  “Well, I _wanted_ to talk to you, but you were asleep, so I thought I would wait. You _do_ talk in your sleep, though. I couldn’t help but _overhear_ a few things.”

If looks could kill, the Red Prince would be a scorching corpse right now. However, they can’t, so Mahalia just settled for raising her hand, a small ball of light forming in her hand to illuminate her face, showing her _intense displeasure._

He ignored it, however - or at least kept a solid poker face while he continued on. “You were talking to the famed Dreamer _Brahmos_ , were you not? Which means you’re a _Dreamer_. If I had known, then perhaps I wouldn’t have-”

“You _should_ have known. Is that all you wanted to say?”

His eyes narrowed, and he gave the most imposing glare he could manage - yet in his new form, it wasn’t quite what he’d hoped it would be. Eventually, after a minute of silence, he gave another sigh and turned to leave.

 

“Fine. Don’t speak with me. But mark my words, Mahalia - I _will_ find out what is going on. I’ll figure out why you seem to _hate_ me so much, even if you won’t tell me yourself.”

The door slammed shut behind the Prince as he left, and Mahalia stared for a moment, making sure he wasn’t planning to return. Several minutes passed, and she could still hear no more footsteps outside her door. Finally, she let out the breath she was holding with a loud, angry groan, and her head descended into her remaining pillows. One hand grabbed one and held it over her face, and she _screamed_ in frustration.

It was as if he knew _every possible way_ to push her buttons; as long as she was _stuck_ with him, she knew it was going to be a slow, stressful journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Sorry I stopped uploading for the past 2 months - Shadowbringers came out. Then Three Houses did. 
> 
> I'm weak.\\\


End file.
